monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Online
MHO Discussion Announcement On the 18th April 2013, a trailer came to light promoting a new Monster Hunter game. Capcom later followed it up with an official announcement. Crytek initially suggested that the game would see an international release, though the statement was later retracted. They later clarified the issue, stating that the game is unlikely to be released outside China. Trailer Weapon Trailers Possible New Features A few new ideas have been shown in the Monster Hunter Online trailers that demonstrate new features. In the CGI trailer, Rathian rams its head into the hunter's Great Sword and they have a push battle. When he is released, he used his GS as an anchor(this might be a fixed fall back). Fire is also supposed to behave more realistically, spreading in grass and trees and being affected by players' and monsters' actions. In fact, players can even be hit by blasts of burning flames that could be blown around by a monster's attack, as can be seen in this gameplay video with the Rathian defeating a player by tail-flipping a blast of burning grass into them. Additionally, the UI has been adapted to take advantage of the mouse controls: Players can now simply click on item in their inventory in order to use it, saving a little time and adding some extra convenience. Reflecting Tencent's experience with MMORPGs, a hotbar has been added for both items and weapon skills, such as a charged stab attack with the Long Sword, seen here. Some new attacks have been added, such as a return slash after a long sword's fade slash, visible in this same video. Aesthetic changes, besides the general graphics upgrade to take advantage of the CryEngine, include blood splatters on the environment and some tweaks to the camera's behaviour and glow effects. Notes A Monster Hunter game not fully developed by Capcom, Monster Hunter Online is an MMO developed by Tencent Games with Capcom's official backing. It is the first Monster Hunter game to run on the CryEngine 3, allowing for highly detailed environments and dynamic lighting and weather effects. Trailers show both a hunter using Rathalos armor, and an armor that looks much like alloy, but different in a few ways. Gallery MHO-Rathian Screenshot 040.jpg MHO-Congalala Screenshot 026.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 054.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 055.jpg 2013-04-18-185859.jpg 2013-04-18-185633.jpg 2013-04-18-185621.jpg 2013-04-18-185606.jpg MHO-Congalala Screenshot 024.jpg 2013-04-18-185444.jpg 2013-04-18-185430.jpg 2013-04-18-185422.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 036.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 038.jpg MHO-Congalala Screenshot 025.jpg 2013-04-18-185254.jpg 2013-04-18-185235.jpg 2013-04-18-185231.jpg 2013-04-18-185211.jpg 2013-04-18-185130.jpg MHO-Velociprey Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Velociprey Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Velociprey Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 035.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 051.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-1.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-7.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 050.jpg ar_01-05-b.jpg ar_01-03-b.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 054.jpg monster-hunter-online-18.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 052.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 053.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 024.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 025.jpg Gendrome MHO.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 037.jpg ar_02-01-b.jpg ar_02-04-b.jpg MHO-Velocidrome Screenshot 029.jpg MHO-Velocidrome Screenshot 032.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 033.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 034.jpg New mysterious monster(2).jpg|New unknown monster New mysterious monster(1).jpg New mysterious monster.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 055.jpg MHO-Bulldrome and Velociprey Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 056.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 057.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 026.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 027.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 028.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 039.jpg ar_03-01-b.jpg ar_03-02-b.jpg ar_03-03-b.jpg ar_03-04-b.jpg ar_03-05-b.jpg MHO-Gendrome Screenshot 020.jpg MHO-Gendrome Screenshot 021.jpg MHO-Gendrome Screenshot 022.jpg MHO-Gendrome Screenshot 023.jpg Wq img03-04 b.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 056.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 057.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 059.jpg Wq img03-05 b.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 058.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 059.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 060.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 061.jpg Mj0529gwlr05.jpg Mj0529gwlr04.jpg Mj0529gwlr03.jpg Mj0529gwlr02.jpg Mj0529gwlr01.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 025.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 026.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 027.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 028.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 029.jpg MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 005.png MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 003.jpg MHOL-Loading Screen Art 001.png|loading screen MHOL-Loading Screen Art 002.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 003.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 004.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 005.png MHO-Chramine Screenshot 012.jpg MHO-Chramine Screenshot 013.jpg MHO-Chramine Screenshot 014.jpg MHO-Chramine Screenshot 015.jpg MHO-Chramine Screenshot 016.jpg MHO-Chramine Screenshot 018.jpg MHO-Chramine Screenshot 019.jpg MHO-Chramine Screenshot 024.jpg MHO-Ice Chramine Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Ice Chramine Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Ice Chramine Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Ice Chramine Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Ice Chramine Screenshot 007.jpg MHO-Ice Chramine Screenshot 008.jpg MHO-Yellow Caeserber Screenshot 004.png MHO-Yellow Caeserber Screenshot 018.jpg MHO-Yellow Caeserber Screenshot 019.jpg MHO-Yellow Caeserber Screenshot 020.jpg MHO-Yellow Caeserber Screenshot 026.jpg MHO-Sandstone Basarios Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Sandstone Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Sandstone Basarios Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Sandstone Basarios Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Akura Jebia Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Akura Jebia Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Akura Jebia Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Pink Rathian Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Pink Rathian Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Pink Rathian Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Pink Rathian Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Azure Rathalos Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Azure Rathalos Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Azure Rathalos Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Azure Rathalos Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Merphistophelin Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Merphistophelin Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Merphistophelin Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Merphistophelin Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Lightenna Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Lightenna Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Lightenna Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Lightenna Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Tartaronis Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Tartaronis Screenshot 005.jpg MHO-Tartaronis Screenshot 006.jpg MHO-Tartaronis Screenshot 007.jpg MHO-Tartaronis Screenshot 008.jpg MHO-Tartaronis Screenshot 009.jpg MHO-Tartaronis Screenshot 001.png MHO-Doom Estrellian Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Doom Estrellian Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Doom Estrellian Screenshot 001.png MHO-Doom Estrellian Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Doom Estrellian Screenshot 005.jpg MHO-Doom Estrellian Screenshot 007.jpg MHO-Doom Estrellian Screenshot 008.jpg MHO-Doom Estrellian Screenshot 009.jpg MHO-Slicemargl Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Slicemargl Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Slicemargl Screenshot 003.jpg Category:Games